Anywhere
by Anna84
Summary: Un petit défi lancé par Serpencia. Une histoire d'amour hors du commun...


**Anywhere**

_Etats-Unis, 1960._

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années entra dans un grand bâtiment. Elle ôta son bonnet, révélant une longue chevelure miel aux reflets d'or. Elle promena son regard vert émeraude dans tous le couloir. Devant elle se dressait un long corridor aux murs oscillants entre le bleu et le blanc, avec plusieurs portes dont certaines entrouvertes. Elle sourit et remit son bonnet alors que quelqu'un approchait. Elle se retourna rapidement et fit semblant de fixer une petite fiche accrochée à un panneau.

-Je t'ai vu Sakura !

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs étaient attachés en deux couettes et ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice.

-Tu peux y aller, mais vite avant que l'on te voit. Murmura t-elle

-Merci Tomoyo ! lança joyeusement Sakura en se précipitant vers l'une des portes qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, se trouvait un jeune homme. Il était assis contre son lit, son regard ambre rivé sur le sol et ses cheveux en bataille chocolat retombant sur son beau visage. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

-Shaolan !

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

Mon cher amour, n'as-tu jamais voulu être avec moi

Le garçon passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sakura.

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir, pardonnes moi. Mais la surveillance a été renforcée et j'ai eu du mal à sortir sans me faire prendre ! Heureusement Tomoyo est gentille et m'a laissée venir te voir. Tu es heureux que je sois avec toi maintenant ?

Il acquiesça. Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans « l'institut » Foully depuis deux ans, chacun pour une raison différente. Seulement l'établissement, qui était en réalité un hôpital psychiatrique, était séparé en deux bâtiments, un pour les hommes et l'autre pour les femmes. Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une sortie en groupe.

-Moi je voudrais être pour toujours, toujours avec toi ! Même si tu es muet et moi… attardée mentale… bin je t'aime mon amour !

Shaolan acquiesça à nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils profitèrent tous deux du baiser, ne désirant qu'une seule chose, être ensemble. Et même cette petite chose leur était interdite.

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

Et mon cher amour, n'as-tu jamais désiré être libre

Sakura se sépara du jeune homme à contre cœur. Les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble étaient très rares. Il était interdit aux femmes d'entrer dans la bâtiment des hommes et vice versa. Les deux jeunes gens devaient s'échapper pour pouvoir aller voir l'autre. Mais les surveillants, ayant compris leur manège, redoublaient de vigilance.

-Je voudrais tant être libre, tu le veux pas toi ? murmura Sakura

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'aimait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre à longueur de journées mais la liberté lui faisait peur. Contrairement à lui, la jeune fille ne rêvait que de cela, elle lui en parlait sans arrêt. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amoureux. Blottit, l'un contre l'autre il observait le soleil se coucher et la nuit faire son arrivée.

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own

Je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant de ne même pas te connaître  
Et cette douce nuit, tu es mien

-Mais la liberté ce serait trop bien ! On pourrait être tout le temps ensemble, rire, vivre ! Et pis, j'en ai assez de ne même pas pouvoir te parle quand on sort en groupe. On doit tout le temps faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. C'est trop dur. Sanglota t-elle

Shaolan la serra fort contre elle, fermant les yeux alors que son visage exprimait une grande douleur.

-Je veux que tu sois rien qu'à moi pour toujours, reprit-elle, alors cette nuit je vais rester avec toi.

Take my hand

Prends ma main

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle saisit sa main et le regarda dans les yeux.

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down

Nous quitterons cet endroit ce soir  
Il n'y a pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit  
Ils ne feraient que nous retenir

-Partons ! s'exclama t-elle. Ce soir, on s'en va et on ne revient plus jamais ici.

Le jeune homme lui fit un léger signe de tête, montrant le couloir envahit de surveillants et d'autres patients. Sakura l'observa quelques instants, la bouche ouverte, une moue enfantine sur le visage, puis reprit.

-Mais on ne le dira à personne. De toute façon si on en parlait, ils nous en empêcheraient. On ne peut partir d'ici qu'à la fin du traitement. Moi, je suis attardée et je ne sortirais jamais et toi tu es muet… et on m'a dit que tu peux pas sortir non plus.

So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

Alors à la lumière du matin  
Nous serons à mi-chemin vers n'importe où  
Où l'amour est plus que simplement ton nom

La jeune femme avait à présent un visage triste. Son rêve depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Shaolan était de partir de cet endroit atroce où son père l'avait enfermée. Mais, sans qu'elle n'ai jamais découvert pourquoi, le jeune homme refusait obstinément de sortir. Il ne sortait même pas de sa chambre. Mais cette fois elle était décidée. Elle allait lui montrer que l'extérieur était merveilleux.

-Shaolan, c'est beau dehors ! Tu sais pourquoi c'est beau ?

Il lui fit signe qu'il ne savait pas.

-Parce que c'est un endroit où l'amour c'est pas interdit !

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

J'ai rêvé d'un endroit pour toi et moi

Elle poursuivit.

-Tu imagines, un endroit rien que pour toi et moi ?

Il leva la tête, surpris.

No one knows who we are there

Où personne ne sait qui nous sommes là-bas

-On pourrait aller très, très, très loin ! Dans un endroit où personne ne nous connaît ! Où personne ne sait que t'es muet et que je suis une… attardée mentale ! Ca serait géant !

Le jeune homme embrassa alors Sakura, qui resta abasourdie. Puis il leva le pouce, lui indiquant qu'il était d'accord pour le faire.

All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Tout ce que je veux est donner ma vie uniquement à toi  
J'ai rêvé si longtemps que je ne peux plus rêver   
Enfuyons-nous, je t'emmène là-bas

Après le baiser, la jeune fille se mit à rire, heureuse. Ce dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps, ce souhait qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'une étoile filante apparaissait, il allait enfin se réaliser. Elle allait s'enfuir de cet enfer avec le seul garçon qu'elle pourrait aimer. Elle allait vivre heureuse avec lui. Elle en était sûre à présent.

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Oublie cette vie  
Viens avec moi  
Ne regarde pas en arrière tu es en sécurité maintenant  
Ouvre ton cœur  
Baisse ta garde  
Personne n'est là pour t'arrêter

Les deux amoureux se levèrent et décidèrent de préparer quelques affaires à emporter. Pas grand chose, juste le strict minimum. Sakura regarda Shaolan. Elle n'était peut-être pas très intelligente mais elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Il détestait sa vie et se détestait lui-même. Le fait d'être muet n'avait rien arrangé et encore moins lorsque le médecin des lieux lui rappelait que sans sa voix il ne pouvait rien faire. Le jeune homme avait besoin de sécurité alors il s'était forgé une immense carapace. Mais maintenant qu'ils allaient partir, il pouvait tout recommencer et devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Personne ne t'arrêtera Shaolan. Murmura t-elle

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Oublie cette vie  
Viens avec moi  
Ne regarde pas en arrière tu es en sécurité maintenant  
Ouvre ton cœur  
Baisse ta garde  
Personne n'est là pour t'arrêter

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Sakura. Il savait qu'elle lui donnait une chance. En s'enfuyant ils réalisaient le rêve de la jeune fille, ils avaient une occasion de vivre l'amour mais ils avaient aussi une occasion de redevenir normaux. Il était décidé, même s'il avait encore peur, il irait jusqu'au bout. Shaolan prit un morceau de papier et griffonna quelques mots.

« _Je t'ouvre mon cœur, Saki. »_

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras, touchée par cette déclaration.

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

Nous quitterons cet endroit ce soir  
Il n'y a pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit  
Ils ne feraient que nous retenir  
Alors à la lumière du matin  
Nous serons à mi-chemin vers n'importe où  
Où l'amour est plus que simplement ton nom

Ils étaient tous les deux heureux. D'ici quelques heures, ils allaient quitter cet endroit, le quitter à tout jamais et s'envoler vers leur paradis à eux. Un lieu où une attardée mentale et un muet n'auraient pas honte et auraient le droit de sortir et de s'aimer au grand jour. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre comme un couple normal et personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. D'ici quelques heures, ils seraient très loin.

The end 

_Voilà ! J'ai écrit cette songfic en réponse à un défi lancé par Serpencia ! J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_La chanson est d'Evanescence. _


End file.
